


No One Can Hear You Scream

by Tortellini



Series: Voltron Appreciation/Redemption Month 2k17 [2]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hunger Games, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, IN SPACE!, Implied/Refenced Violence, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Latino Lance (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Outer Space, Prompt Fic, Survival, Survival Horror, Survivor Guilt, VLD Appreciation Month, Violence, Voltron Appreciation Month, Voltron Redemption Month, Wilderness Survival, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Voltron Appreciation/Redemption Month, Day 2 (June 2): Crossover(Hunger Games AU) " [...] In the Cornucopia there weren't any weapons. Lance's stomach flopped. Sure, there were rocks and shit around them, but they didn't actually...they didn't expect them to kill each other like...? Beat kids until their skulls caved in like cracked eggs, and send them home to their folks--no. No, he couldn't dwell on that. "Oneshot





	No One Can Hear You Scream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamthemonsterchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthemonsterchild/gifts).



> Prompt: Crossover

You know if Lance was going to be honest with you, the first thing he realized was that he was going to die. That was sort of a given though. And did it sound like he wasn't scared shitless? No? Because he was, just so you know. He didn't want to die, man... He wanted to go home to his dog and his brothers and sisters. He really just wanted a long nap out in the sun. The way things were looking though...well, he had to face the facts. They weren't looking too good.

The first thing that tipped him off were the clothes--though suits might've been the better word. They were weird, sort of like a jumpsuit. Luckily there was underwear at least. There was also some sort of headwear. Like one of those dust masks but sturdier, and see-through. Lance had a feeling that would be important.

Lance's stylist, a man called Coran, had come to see him off. The two of them had mostly kept quiet--that was weird too, because Lance was almost always talking, to the point of it sort of being annoying. Coran was a Capital man. He had unnaturally pale skin, probably dyed, and he wore makeup; his most noticeable feature was his mustache. But besides all that, he wasn't unkind.

"Be careful, Lance." Coran finally said when he knew they didn't have much time left. He clasped his shoulder; that was all. "Good luck."

Lance gulped and nodded. His throat had closed up anxiously, so nothing else came out. He stepped into the glass tube. The last thing he saw was Coran tapping his chin where the mask would be; he got the hint, and quickly put it over himself, making sure it was snug. His breathing was harsh and loud.

It had begun.

The first thing Lance noticed was the lack of light, the lack of color around him now. The ground besides the platform was rocky and uneven, but everything else was completely black. Was it night? It hadn't been night in the real world, though. Wait.

The second he got it was the second something ripped through him. Not like a knife or something--I mean, not yet of course--but like a shock wave. He turned his head quickly; the girl from Six hadn't put her mask on quick enough, or hadn't secured it tight enough. The lack of oxygen had...it had made her explode. The girl from Three, a tiny thing with short hair, and the girl from Twelve, tall with blonde dreadlocks, both got covered in her. In what was left of her.

Needless to say, everyone else made sure their masks were on tight enough from then on.

In the Cornucopia there weren't any weapons. Lance's stomach flopped. Sure, there were rocks and shit around them, but they didn't actually...they didn't expect them to kill each other like that? Beat kids until their skulls caved in like cracked eggs, and send them home to their folks like that--no. No, he couldn't dwell on that. The countdown kept going. There was no noise though, not really; you know what they say, after all. In space, no one can hear you scream.

Around him, Lance looked at the tributes. There were the two from Three; they were both nerds, funny in their own way, and worst of all they were brother and sister. He thought the two from Twelve knew each other too. Lance's own tribute-partner was a heavy-set black girl named Shay--a year older than him at eighteen, and a literal angel.

He wondered if he'd be able to kill them. Then he couldn't help but wonder if he'd even live long enough to worry about it.

The countdown was almost at zero now. Lance took a quick moment to close his eyes and mutter a prayer in Spanish. His mama would be proud of him for doing that. When he opened them again he'd have given anything in his entire life to just be home, be normal again. But instead, he found himself staring into almond-shaped eyes across the way. They chilled him to the bone, and at the same time made his palms sweat.

Keith Kogane was a career. He was dangerous. He was Asian, with stupid long hair--and his stupid long hair was pulled back into one of those little manbuns right now. Lance didn't break eye contact; Keith himself was the one to look away and at the guy next to him. He was a career too, the one from One. Broad-shouldered, Asian too actually, weirdly enough. His hair, unlike Keith's was cut short in a military cut.

Lance had long since admitted to himself, and only to himself mind you, that Keith was pretty hot. Hot in that brooding, dangerous sort of way, like he could kill him in a million ways. (Meanwhile, what Lance didn't know was that all Keith was thinking about right now was if there were any aliens around, the big nerd). Lance knew he'd never speak to him though. Not only would he not get the courage to, but he'd probably die before he got the chance to, simple as that.

And before he could think any other thoughts like that, the gong vibrated. The Eleventh Annual Hunger Games had begun.


End file.
